Jealousy
by x3m King12
Summary: It's been one week since Gray had been feeling jealousy over his rival/friend Natsu. Whether it's about who's stronger or the way that's he's been able to protect Lucy. He feels weak inside but Erza her best friend is able to comfort him in his problems. Team Natsu goes to a mission that they hadn't expected and might change their lives. *Spoilers* Magic games arc. Grayza/Graylu.
1. Chapter 1

So uhm, this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure about the pairings yet whether graylu or grayza. We'll just see!

Here it is, Jealousy

* * *

For some reason I've been waking up early since last week. I couldn't sleep and I've been trying to figure out why. I've been thinking about it for a week now. It started right after the Grand Magic games, we won and there had been some changes. We were the strongest guild in Fiore again and our guild was rebuild for us to be more comfortable. It was bigger and better it's like seven years ago. It feels like were back home.

So I woke up and started to walk to the guild. As I was walking I was still thinking about the issue in my head. When I saw Natsu defeat the the two dragon slayers from Sabertooth I've been kinda feeling… _weak. _Like I was behind him. Another one was the way I've been feeling for my nakama Lucy. I feel like I want to be the one protecting her… not Natsu.

I was about to open the door when I realized what was the conclusion of why I ain't getting sleep. It was because I was being jelous.

As I entered I see that there wasn't much people since it was early. Erza was at the bar with Mira. Cana was drinking as usual. And several other guildmates just doing their thing. I see Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and the two exceeds sitting together at the table. They greeted me "Morning, gray." with a small smile and I waved back in return. I walked up to the bar and sat next to Erza who was eating her cake and Mira was there wiping plates as usual.

"Good morning, Erza." I said and she responded with a small nod. "Gray would you like a drinik?" Mira asked with a usual smile. I nodded no in return.

"So, gray." I heard Titania speak and I looked at her. "You've been acting weird lately. Are you okay?" she asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Erza." I responded. "You sure?" she asked again. "Yeah." I nodded.

"If there's anything wrong just tell me, ok? I get worried." She told me with concerned eyes. I nodded and gave her a smile. Erza is one of the person's I trust the most. Even though she would beat me up countless of times she's kinda like my bestfriend. When she first came to the guild we had a rough start. I'd always try to find her and challenge her to fight but she would always beat me to a pulp. I didn't accept her as a nakama until one day I saw her at the riverbank.

*Flashback*

I was running to her to challenge her again then she turned around when she hear me… she was crying. I suddenly stopped. I couldn't handle it when girls cry.

I ask her why she was always alone, and she responded by saying that she was uncomfortable when she was close to people.

"Then why are you crying all alone!?" I exclaimed I could feel a blush in my cheeks. Erza widened her eyes to what she had heard. I sat next to her

and she just stared at me with a small smile. She felt happy he was there.

That's when I accepted her as my nakama. She wore that armor to hide her true feeling. That's why I made a promise to myself… I would never let anyone make her cry and if someone does I'll beat the crap out of them. I wanted to protect her.

Since that day I've always look up at her. I didn't try to challenge her much like I usually did.

*End of Flashback*

I wanted to get stronger. I stood up and went to the mission board. Erza stared at me like she knew that was something wrong. I looked up and observed which mission I should take.

"Hey." I looked beside me and saw that Lucy was doing the same thing I was. "Hey." I answered.

"Looking for a mission?" She asked me and I replied with a nod. "Then maybe we should go together? I gotto pay my rent." She claimed while smiling at me as if she was begging. "Sure." was my reply.

"Maybe we should bring Natsu and Erza." She asked, and I nodded. Even though it was supposed to be just me…

"Okay then this should be fine." Erza claimed and Team Natsu was all in one table. We have picked a mission which was worth 600,000 jewels. It said that we would have to defeat an unknown creature who was causing trouble at Balsam village.

"Okay we'll meet up at the train station after an hour, ok?" Erza said and we all nodded. I went home to pack up quickle and went to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews everyone I'll try my best on this fanfic. I realized that fanfiction needs more Grayza and Graylu stories because It's not all about Natsu and Lucy ya know? To be honest at first I was a Graylu and then I became a Grayza shipper. Now I like both of them.

Anyway, here's Chapter two!

* * *

As soon as I finished packing, which didn't take long, I went off to the train station. As I was walking I was thinking of the ways I can get stronger. From now on I'll try to always go on missions more often and I'll try not to get involved in brawls in the guild and become more mature. There's nothing more I can do, really. Just have to pick the missions that will push me to my limits.

I reach the train station and found out that I was early. I just sat at the bench and waited for them. After about 10 minutes I saw Erza with a lot of baggage behind her and sighed. 'Same old Erza' I thought.

I stood up and said "Hey." she replied with a nod. "Where is Natsu and Lucy?" she asked. " They aren't here yet." I sat back down. She puts her load of baggage at the side of the bench and sat next to me.

I looked at her and she looked quite serious and had her arms crossed. I wanted to start a conversation but couldn't find the right words. She might be still bummed out since after the Grand Magic Games the council found out about Jellal whom was disguised as Mystogan. Fairy Tail was shocked about this because only Grams and Erza knew about it. The council were trying to take Jellal but Natsu and the others tried to explain the fact that Jellal, Ultear and Meredy have formed a guild called Crime Sorciere and have been destroying Dark Guilds for seven years. But they refused because they have to obey the law, even though the truth is Lahar and Doranbolt was glad of what they were doing. They ended up taking him.

But before that he was taken…

**After the Grand Magic Games**

"You have to come with us now." one of the soldiers of the Magic council claimed. "I understand, just please give me a moment." Jellal begged. "You have five minutes." Lahar said and Jellal nodded.

He walked up to Erza and put his hands on her shoulders. You can see in Erza's eyes that she was about to cry but held the tears. Gray and the others were behind her but gray was closer to her.

"Erza, I don't know if I'll be able to see you again but…" Erza was waiting for him to finish his sentence. But he just hugged her and Erza's eyes widen. "I'm very glad that your back and I hope you'll be happy." Jellal said as he hugged tighter. "But I already know that will happen since I know how much happy you are in Fairy tail with your friends… that's all I ever wanted for you… to be happy." hearing this Erza sobbed and hugged him back.

Jellal noticed as he looked behind Erza they were all looking at them with sadness except for one. He noticed Gray was looking at his side as if looking back. He let go of Erza and went closer to Gray. Erza and the others stared at Jellal. As Jellal got close enough to Gray he put his hand on his shoulder and whispered. "Take care of her for me." Gray's eyes widened. " I know he's precious to you." He said with a smile in his face. He walked to the soldiers and said "I'm ready now." and then they left.

Everyone was quite and we all went to our inns except for Erza. I was really worried about her so I looked for her. As I was walking I saw her at a balcony and had a lamp next to her. I was pretty sure she was crying. I walked up to her. "Erza, you okay?"

"Oh, Gray, I'm fine." I saw her walked up to me as she was wiping the tears in her eyes. Without any hesitation I gave her a hug. She was surprised by me sudden actions but I didn't care. "I'm sorry about this. If you want to cry just go. I just don't want to see you crying alone anymore." as she heard what I said she started to hug back and sob a little harder.

"I know what you're going through." I said in a soft tone. I knew because it's like back then at the riverbank. Or when Jellal was taken away seven years ago when we defeated Oracion Seis. I wasn't able to comfort her back then. She was crying by herself again, so now at least I was able to do _something _for her.

After a few minutes she let go and said with a smile "Thank you, Gray." I answered back "Your welcome." We went back to the our inn with Natsu, Happy and Lucy waiting for us. "Erza, are you okay?" Lucy asked her with a concerned look on her face. "Im fine guys, thanks." she answered back with a smile. She knew they were concerned about her because that's just them. "Erza…" Natsu said with a hind of sadness in his voice. Natsu really cared about Erza as well even though she always beats him she was like an older sister to him. "Let's get some rest. We're living early tomorrow." she ordered and we obeyed. Next day she was still quite but when she was asked by everyone how she was feeling she would just reply with a smile on her face "Im okay."

**Back at the station**

"They're here." Erza stood up and I looked at them. Lucy, Happy and a weird looking flame brain was there. (Probably because he can see the train that made him feel uneasy) "Okay then we're off to Balsam village." Erza exclaimed and we all nodded. ' I hope something interesting happens in the mission…' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long 5-hour trip to Balsam Station, with no stop overs and then we have to walk for about an hour to reach Balsam village. Natsu was in trouble, this is one of the longest trips we've had. I was next to Lucy with Flame brain and Erza in front of us. Happy was in Lucy's arm

"I-I should've asked wendy to cast Troia b-before we left." He said in a weird voice. "Here let me help." The Titania . "A-aye." Erza punched him in the gut and he fell unconscious. I sighed.

We were silent throughout the trip because we wanted to get some sleep knowing we had a long walk ahead of us but I wasn't really sleepy. I was just staring at the window of the train.

After the long silence

"So, gray, how are things going with Juvia?" Erza began to speak. I looked at her with a confused look. 'She was awake all this time?' I thought.

"What are you talking about?" I answered. "You know what she means." Lucy joined the conversation with a smile on her face. As if she was teasing. 'You too?'

"I really don't know what you guys are on about." I looked to her. She didn't answer.

"Well you probably should have noticed her feelings for you by now." Erza spoke with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Well she does stalk me like, everywhere.

"I don't think of her that way. She's a comrade." I answered. I turned to Lucy as I hear her speak. " So you don't like her?"

"I like her as a friend. I think she's nice." I claimed. Juvia is a pretty strong mage, she cares about her comrade's and she seems dedicated about being part of Fairy Tail. Those are things I like about her.

"I see." erza said. "A-Are we there yet?" flamebrain said with a weird voice. Looks like he woke up. "Natsu, it's only been 20 minutes." Happy said while laughing.

I chuckled. "Pathetic." I said with a cold toned voice. "W-What d-did you-" Before he could finish and Erza punch him in the same area before. "Back to sleep." Titania said with an evil tone. Lucy grinned at this.

I didn't notice but I fell asleep and I had a weird dream

I was alone in the woods. It was raining real hard. I examined my body to find out that I had cuts all over my body and there was blood everywhere. As I was walking I was panting really hard. I was looking for them… where are they? I shouted their names, Natsu!? Lucy!?... Erza!?

Where are they? I asked myself.

"G-Gray." I heard someone spoke but I couldn't see where or who it was. But it was definitely a girl.

"Who are you?!" I shouted and got to my Ice Make position. "Don't worry it's j-just me." I turned around to see that it was Lucy. "W-What happened?" I asked in disbelief.

Lucy had Natsu on her shoulders and I can she was on pain. She had wounds as well. Natsu on the other hand was unconscious and he looked hurt too. He was bloodied up and had huge cuts all over his body.

"We managed to escape from them." She answered with a weak voice. "And Erza? Where is she?" I asked her and she looked away.

"She… didn't make it." She answered with a sad voice. Tears were falling in her eyes. My eyes widened. "You're kidding right? Where is she!?" I exclaimed. I refused to believe it. "Gray, please stop. She sacrificed her life for us." She putted natsu down while sobbing. "N-No." I couldn't believe it.

My knees weaken and I fell down. I can still hear Lucy crying. 'Where was I in all of this? Why was I apart from them'

I woke up I was kind sweaty and my heart was beating fast. 'That was strange'

I looked at the three of them. Natsu was still unconscious, Lucy was sleeping with Happy in her hands sleeping as well and Erza was also asleep. "Phew." I said.

"Ladies and Gentleman we will be arriving at Balsam station in a few minutes so please be ready." I heard the announcer speak so I started to wake them up. " Erza, wake up." I said, trying to wake the sleeping beauty. ' You look pretty when you have a peaceful face' I thought.

She moaned. "Are we there?" she asked "Yeah, almost." I answered while waking up Lucy and the cat.

"I-I'm so happy." Apparently, flame brain's been tortured for five hours. I chuckled at the thought of it. They were now awake and we were just waiting for the train to stop.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentleman we have now arrived to our destination Balsam Station. Please enjoy your stay here." Then the announcer was off. We started to get our things and get set to walk.

But before that… "Shouldn't we eat first?" Natsu whined. I admit I was a little hungry. "I agree." I heard lucy speak. "Fine, but after that we're off." Erza stated. You could hear her stomach though.

After we ate at a small restaurant we were off to Balsam Village.


	4. Chapter 4

We were walking in the woods. The place was similar when we took on Oracion Seis

As we were walking, Natsu was babbling about something that I didn't care of, Happy was there to back him up with his 'Aye's', Lucy was the only one listening to him and Erza was the quiet one behind us with her large suitcases. I sighed looking at them then looked at the blue sky. I realized that it was almost winter season. I love the snow, well duh. I feel relaxed.

"Oh yeah, that's great Natsu." The celestial replied to whatever flame brain was saying. "So here's the plan. Once we see what we're after, you guys can just watch me take care of business!" flame breath said while pointing to himself proudly.

"Whatever, flame brain." I said with my cool and cold voice. "What was that, Ice freak?" he answered.

"You heard me, didn't you?" I stared at him, taunting. "Wanna go? I'm fired up!" He puts his fist up.

I glanced over Erza, ignoring Natsu. Something's definitely wrong. She wasn't stoping us. I looked over Lucy whom has a concerned look on Erza too, she seemed to notice as well. "I'm not in the mood." I replied with a bored tone.

"WHAT!?" he shouted furiously but Lucy stopped her and whispered to the dumbass so me and Erza couldn't here. "Hmph, fine." He gave up.

Along the way we had discussions about the mission, the fact that none of us had seen what Balsam village looks like except for Erza and other stuff about the changes in our guild.

After many minutes of walking

"Are we there yet Erza? Natsu asked. "We're almost there. We'll be there in about ten minutes." She replied. I was somewhat glad, finally hearing her talk.

After about ten minutes, like Erza said. We arrived at Balsam Village. It wasn't that big but not too small, It was kinda like a smaller version of Magnolia

"Okay. We will go to the municipal of Balsam first where the Mayor is, then we can go to Balsam village for the mission." She stated. "Wait, so this isn't Balsam village?" the celestial mage asked. "Yes. This is the town of Balsam the village it little deeper to the North of the forest of Balsam." Titania replied and Lucy nodded.

As we walk through the town It seems that it was a busy town it was crowded and there was a lot of business everywhere. Restaurants, Stores of different supplies and I also saw a few Magic shops.

We arrive to the Municipal. It was pretty big but that's what you would expect. As we entered we were welcomed by a woman in a uniform. "You must be the Fairy tail wizards?" the woman asked. " Yes we are. The mayor asked us to see him." Erza answered. "Yes. Please follow me." The woman led us to the top floor of the building it was four storey high.

The woman knocked on the door. "Sir, the Fairy Tail wizards are here. " "Let them in." We heard a deep voice from inside the room. With that we entered the room and the woman left.

"Welcome Fairy tail wizards. Thank you for accepting the mission." He said with a small smile on his face. "It was nothing, really." The flame brain said proudly. He felt an elbow hit him. "I'm sorry about him. I'm Erza Scarlet. This is Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. We'll do our best to help." Erza said to the Mayor. The Mayor nodded in approval.

"Have a seat." The Mayor offered and we did as he said. After sitting down we started the grifing.

"Balsam village is on the north side of the Balsam town. There is a village there that had reports of a creature that has killed some of the villagers and the ones that had tried to defend the village are severely wounded. They couldn't even get a glimpse of what they were up against." he started. "Okay, that is all I know of. Once you get to the village, interrogate the villagers about the creature. It's your job to take it down." He stated. Erza was about to say something but was cut off by the Mayor.

"But tonight the four of you and that cat must rest. You must be tired from your trip and I've reserved a room for you guys to rest. You may leave." And with that we stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality and we will do our best for this mission." Lucy said with a kind tone.

We went to our inn. It was only for one room but it was big enough for all four of us. There were four beds symmetrically arranged with a bathroom. It was nice and neat. We settled down and got ready to sleep. Erza went outside, she said she needed some air. I knew something's wrong and I think I know what it is.

I went outside as well.

"Hey." I called her and she glanced at me. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same." I looked at her seriously. I knew she knew what's up. She let out a small smile.

"So, tell me. Still thinking about him?" I asked her. She looked at me. "I don't know what I'm thinking." She answered. That just made me more confused. "You've been acting really weird lately ya know?" I stated. "Well, I could ask you the same." She countered with a smile.

"Seriously though, what is it?" I asked with a serious voiced. "I don't know. I just want to be alone and just think." She answered with a somewhat sad voice.

"Do you still love him?" I asked her looking away then glanced at her for her answer. Her eyes widen at this. She didn't expect Gray to ask her that. She gulped and answered.

"I d-don't know." She answered was looking at the ground. Her answer somehow made him a little hurt. But… why should he be. He was so confused with his feelings. He finished the discussion. "I see." You wouldn't know if it was in a sad or normal tone.

"Anyway, let's get some rest we have a mission tomorrow." She offered and I nodded. We went to our inn. I somehow wanted Erza to forget about the Jellal guy. Move on and live on with her friends instead of keep on worrying about that guy. Because when she acts like that I'm the one worrying about her. Cause I can see the old Erza again.


End file.
